


Lost Boy

by Jakkiisukaru



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Dealing With Loss, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakkiisukaru/pseuds/Jakkiisukaru
Summary: A drabble of how David may have handled being the only one left ‘alive’ after the destruction. We all know David survived it, but how he felt about it is kind of left to speculations. Here are my thoughts on it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Lost Boy

__

It's been a week. A whole week since the death of his sire. All seven days since the destruction of his brothers, and since he found himself alone. It took David almost dying by antlers, of all things, to realize he had taken things for granted. The loss echoing inside him like the noise bouncing off walls inside the empty cave. The weight of it all heavy within his mind.

It was his fault. That was how David saw it.

He could have prevented them from charging into that house. Could have prevented their deaths — all of it, if he made Star kill Michael that night. If he never received the orders to change him his brothers could still be here by his side. If only it weren't for those little fracturing mistakes... Then again, how could any of them perceive that those little wanna be slayers would kill them? The mere thought humorous at the time, but now... thanks to the help of Michael, it was real.

Michael. Oh, Michael. The thought of him made David's jaw clench. Even as a vampire who held very little sentimental value toward mortal things, David knew why he had fought against the beast inside. Why the teen held onto any part of humanity like a man clinging for dear life off a cliff — straining but refusing to let go.

Still, he could have been something more — a killer. That animalistic glow within those eyes as they fought only grounded David's opinion more. As they growled, spilled blood, and fought for power like monsters it made David wish for a different ending. If only things could change. Who's to say that Michael wouldn't have made for a decent pack brother. Blood dripping from clawed hands and staining cold skin as he'd hunt and bath in a kill like the rest of them... or maybe this was for the better.

Everything was speculation now for reality made it damn clear it wasn't meant to be.

Either way, it pissed David off. The loss and pain of almost dying wavering into anger and revenge. The image of tearing every living soul in that house apart brought a sense of hunger in David, but also... loneliness. Michael was all the vampire had left now even if the teenager was no longer a half-vampire. His blood no longer filtered through those veins, tainting him, binding them.

Once gaining enough strength from the bottom feeders of Santa Carla, David had lingered on the outskirts of that dreaded house — the graveyard of his fallen brethren, more times then he'd happily admit. A part of him daring Michael to notice his presence, daring the human boy to make the wrong move. Some nights he imagined ripping Michael away from humanity again, of forcing that connection his body felt devoid of. Other nights he imagined nothing more than fire eating the house alive, consuming all life and erasing a haunting memory from physical existence.

Emotions were never a simple task for David. Neither was patience and losing control, and David needed control — thrived for it.

Maybe that's why David decided to leave it in the end—choosing to leave his kingdom, his memories, his revenge behind him. The view of the boardwalk forever engraved into his mind as smoke wafted away into the breeze. Cold bars baring his weight as he watched the lights flicker and crowds dance to their own joy and wonder.

Without his brothers, this was no longer his home, and without a sire, David was no longer bound here. So he turned his back on the screams and festival music. Letting the rumble of a motor drown out laughter and howls, of familiar haunting noises in his head, before tearing away into the shadows.

Once again lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little drabble.


End file.
